Twitches
by Shay Thompson
Summary: Twitches inspired AU- Bonnie and Chanel both lead separate lives, one in California the other in Virginia. Fate brings them together twice but will they every truly meet? Rated M for Language and future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO WORLD AND EVERYONE IN IT ! I took a break from posting on here for quite sometime and went off to create a new YouTube Channel. I won't put the link here if you would like it I will place it in the following chapter. I hope you all enjoy this new journey we are about to embark on. This plot line is inspired by the Disney movie Twitches. Enjoy!~Shay**

 **Abbys POV**

At first everything about having the girls was easy, easy pregnancy, easy birth. It was easy, until they turned one. The girls Bonnie and Chanel, or as their father called them BNC. Everything was great, but we all knew that one day one or both of the twins would have magic. What we didn't expect for their magic to clash, and that is what exactly happened. The twins were hardly apart, the first time they were truly apart Rudy had taken Bonnie to get her ears pierced and Chanel began to cry and things started happening. Items flying off shelves and it was extremely dangerous, we began to test out the theory of what happened when their magic. It wasn't safe for either of them so we separated them I sent Chanel away and kept Bonnie. In hopes that one day Chanel would find her way home, back to us. I left her with a single item, a necklace with the sun on it.

 **Chanel**

"ELENA!" I screamed as I woke up

My adoptive mother running into the room as I screamed,"Are you okay, Chanel?" She asked as she climbed into bed with me

This always happened they would come to me a dreams, tiny pieces at a time and each time everyone in the dream called me Bonnie. It was like I lived inside a whole other world, one where I wasn't in foster care until I was 10. A world where I was a cheerleader, and I do magic. A alternate universe, my personal universe. I toyed with my necklace.

"I-I'm okay. Just a bad dream." I say trying to get her to leave me alone. Don't get me wrong I love my mother, trust me I do. It's just that sometimes she can be a bit...overbearing. She nods, kisses my head they exits my room.

Looking down at my phone I notice the time, 6:03 Am. I throw my sheets off of my body and climb out of bed.

While I'm in the shower I can't help but to think about how real those dreams feel the way everything feels against my hands.

I get out of the shower and race to get dressed knowing that I only have a few minutes to get dressed before my ride gets here.

I run down the stairs egar to grab my lunch and head to school. I kiss my mom on her cheek and I head out the door. My dad goes to work really really early so I honestly only see him when I get home from school.

A loud horn sounds and I rush out the door getting on the school bus. I walk down the isle as the bus takes off and sit next to my best-friend Ari who was texting someone.

"Marcus asked about you again."

Marcus Todd, every girl at Valley Views dream guy. Well every girl except for me of course, Marcus has been trying to get me to go on s date with him since middle school. My answer never changes. Mainly because Marcus is a class A asshole.

"And?" I say as I turn to face her. We make eye contact as she begins to speak

"I don't know why you just won't give him a chance."

"You do know why you just choose to ignore it." The bus ride slowly comes to an end as we reach school. The entire ride after our conversation was quiet. As we got off the bus I noticed a sign for the junior road trip.

"Mystic Falls." I whispered as we drove past it. "As if my mother would let me go across the country without her, but it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

My day at school drew on as it always did, long and unremarkable. Ari and I did what we always do and stopped off at Yogurt Land ate talked then I headed home. When I walked through the door I dropped my bag near the door and headed to the kitchen.

No one was home and yet it felt as if I wasn't alone, its always like this. No matter how alone I physically am, I never feel alone. The hours drew by as I waited for my mom to get home the flyer in hand the moment I heard her come through the door. "MOM!" I yelled as I sprinted down the stairsI nearly tripped over myself as I ran down the stairs, the conversation was light. My stomach was fluttering it was as if I knew she would say yes. All I have to do is...ask.

My words run together as I ask, "Mom, canIpleasegotomysticfallswiththeschool?"

She laughs before speaking,"Slow down, and ask again"

I take a deep breath,"Can I please go to Mystic Falls with the school?"

She nods as if she had been expecting the question,"I don't see why not."

"Thank you!Thank you!" I repeated as I hugged her.

The rest of the evening when on like normal, things were great. My dad came home and we all ate dinner, I told him about the trip and he said that it would be a great experience. When I went into my room and began packing a trip with my best friend across the country... I couldn't wait.

 **I hope you all enjoy! Hope to see you all review, everything helps! Please follow this story if you want to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM BACK! Unlike my usual fashion, where I start a story and then never finish it I will FINISH this story! No matter how bad or good the reviews are. Without further introduction, I now present Chapter 2! With Love!~Shay**

 **Bonnie's** **POV**

"So Grams is telling me that I am psychic. Our ancestors are from Salem, and all that. " I looked over at my best friend Elena who was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I know, Crazy!" I pause, "But she keeps going on and on about it and I'm like put this woman in a home already! But then you know, I started thinking. I predicted Obama and I still think Florida will break off and become little resort islands!"

I look over at Elena whos mind was totally not in the car, "Elena, back in the car!" I jokingly yelled at her as she quickly turned her head to look at me

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I did it again... You were telling me that-" Before she could even bring her sentence to a close i finished it for her, " That I am psychic now.."

"Okay... Then predict something... About me" Elena says playfully

"Okay... I see-" both of our mouths fly open and gasp as something fly's into my window. The car begins to swerve over and skid to a stop.

"What was that, oh my god..." I place my head against the steering wheel and take a deep breath, "Elena are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I cant be afraid of cars for the rest of my life." She says as she looks over at me

I smile at her and begin speaking after a short moment of silence,"I predict that this year will be pretty kick ass and you are going to be beyond happy.

Shortly after we made our way to school, we looked around the hallway and made fun of the people that walked the halls. Caroline made her way over to Elena giving her a hug or three. I stopped in-front of the ASB classroom and noticed a poster, "California Visitors. Tour Guide Sign up." I looked at the poster and remembered a dream I had a few nights ago.

It was one of the dreams where everyone was calling me Chanel... I was asking a woman if I could go to Mystic Falls. These dreams were becoming more and more frequent. Slowly I made my way to class.

History, ugh. I sat in the seat and texted Elena telling her that the new boy was staring at her. Then I put my head down, slowly I began to fall asleep. I dreamed of that girl again... Chanel.

 **Bonnie's Dream**

"Marcus asked about you again." Some girl said to me. It was like I was only here to watch I couldn't control anything that was happening. It didn't even feel like I was dreaming, only I knew i was sleeping. It felt like I was remembering something that I have never even lived.

"And." I say as I turn to look at her

"I don't know why you won't give him a chance." My heart began to pound as if something had happened between me and Marcus. Only I don't know who Marcus is. The dream carried on until Elena woke me up.

I carried my day on and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about these dreams and I needed to find out what. When I got home I waited for Grams to come inside.

"Grams." I said as she walked into the kitchen

"Yes?" She said as she got herself a glass of water

"Who's Chanel?" I said and the look on her face said more than she ever could. There was a secret that she wouldn't tell me.

"I don't know, why?" She says with her back turned to me

"I've been having these dreams every time I fall asleep... Of this girl.. Named Chanel."

Grams wouldn't turn around to face me. "Maybe she is one of your past lives Child."

I didn't believe that, at all. But I didn't press her any further.

 **Gram's POV**

As soon as Bonnie went to sleep I grabbed the house phone and went outside. This was a great thing in my eyes, but I knew it wouldn't be a good thing to Bonnie's mother. She separated them not without good reason, but I didn't think that she would like it.

I dialed her number and waited for the answer,"Hello?"

"Abby?"

"What mom?"

"Bonnie has been having these dreams-" Before I could finish Abby cut me off

"Mom you called me to tell me about a dream Bonnie has been having?"

"No, Shes been dreaming about her sister.."

"Thats not possible, they have never met."

"It's their magic. It's pulling them together."


End file.
